


Morning Wood

by Kirakanjo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Married IgNoct, Morning Wood, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: Noctis decides to take care of his morning wood the fun way.(Ignoct spice-a-thon: Round 1)





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed  
I love bottom iggy

Noctis didn’t bother looking at the digital clock beside their bed as he was pretty sure it’s still very early. 

The summer sunlight filtered through their curtains, gently bathing the room in warm colors. However, the AC quietly hummed on, cool air outweighing the warmth and keeping the bedroom the coldest in their house. 

On his right, Ignis slept peacefully, back turned to him. Noctis thought it best he presses against his husband for warmth; and finally be the spooner after a long while. 

Noct looked down first, however, diverting his attention on cuddling to look for where he kicked the blanket this time. The search for the blanket was interrupted too soon by his morning wood, erected proudly against the fabric of his shorts. 

A bit amused, Noctis thought he would just turn to his side and pull the covers over him and Iggy. Although, to be quite honest, he’d like to take care of Mr. Stiffy the fun way. 

Luckily, Ignis began to stir. With Ignis shifting slowly and letting out a small moan, Noctis’s smile turned a little dark. Noct moved closer to his husband, devising a plan to fuck Ignis as sneakily as he can, just enough to stir him but not wake him. 

Slowly, Noctis pulled open the drawer on his side and extracted the little pump bottle of lube.

Noctis quietly set himself close to Ignis and eased those loose pants down just enough that knuckles met the warmth of a soft buttcheek. He paused to look at Ignis, observing those closed eyes and his breathing, still slow and even.

Noctis brought his eyes back Ignis’ butt. He made a quick and quiet work with lubing a single finger while thinking about the pink, puckered entrance that awaits him in the soft crack hiding it. Satisfied with his generously lubed finger, Noctis settled himself closer. 

Using his other hand to hold a cheek up slightly, Noctis touched the pad of his index finger against Ignis’ hole. He had to take a moment to admire how soft and velvety it was against his finger. Noctis watched again for any change in Ignis’ peaceful state. After a moment of clearance, Noctis slowly and carefully pushed his finger in up to the knuckle. 

His cock twitched in dulled impatience and Noct decided he was going to have to be efficient with opening Ignis up as soon as possible without waking him. He kept watching Ignis as he continued working. 

Satisfied with two fingers later, Noctis smirked and withdrew them slowly out of Iggy’s warm ass. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and carefully opened the cap as noiselessly as he was able to in his excitement. 

With a tug of his shorts, Noctis’ cock, as if in defiance, sprung free of its elastic restraints. 

  
  


Ignis dreamt he was standing in a meadow under a light blue sky. The wind was cool and gently blew against him while birds and the few docile fauna went about their ways around him. Ignis took a deep breath through his nose and slowly sighed out of his mouth. He shuffled around to take a seat and frowned the instant his butt sat on something hard instead of the soft grass. 

And it’s very much digging into his butt.

Noctis thrust slowly, watching intently for every phantom frown Ignis makes. His brows would knit in the slightest. He makes a soft noise that Noctis tries to get more of. 

So he kept a very slow and steady pace, drinking in every moment. How slow he was going, drew things out much longer, but every dragging second was even more delightful than Noctis was expecting. Ignis moved against him slowly, still dreaming. He writhed and twisted just as gradually as Noct’s pace was- very slow. 

Noctis watched as Ignis visibly frowned and those gorgeous parted lips let out another beautiful moan, but longer this time. Noctis internally growled and failed to stop himself before gently slamming his dick inside Ignis a little too less gently. 

Ignis gasped and he was forced to slow to a stop. 

“Noooct—,” Ignis whimpered softly. 

  
  


He’s awake; eyes slightly open. Noctis swallowed, but Ignis pushed against him with a soft gasp. 

“Was trying to fuck you in your sleep,” Noct said.

“And have me miss what you’re doing to me?” Ignis groaned and pushed against Noctis again, “Pleeaasse, darling.. don’t stop..!” 

The spark of excitement inside Noctis ignited and he wraps an arm around Ignis’ waist, hand hiking up his husband’s shirt to lay a hand against Ignis’ feverish stomach. Noctis bit down on Ignis’ neck and snapped his hips into him, hard and sudden. 

Ignis sobs as Noctis fucked him slow and hard. He moaned as his hand, over Noct’s wandered upwards combing through his husband’s soft black hair, pulling him impossibly closer to his neck. 

“Fuuuck, I’m close,” Noctis quietly snarled against his ear and Ignis keened against the hot rush of air. Ignis reached into his own pants to touch himself and finish with his husband. But when Noctis came inside him with a quick slam deep inside, the single force was enough to make Ignis come suddenly. 

Ignis cried out one last time and he whimpered as he felt hot seed painting his insides. 

Noctis exhaled and slumped against Ignis, kissing his neck, going up his cheek and every other inch of exposed skin within reach. Ignis hummed with a soft smile as he tilted his head and slotted his lips against Noct’s. 

“Good morning,” Noctis whispered against those soft lips. 

Ignis smiled and kissed him one more time, whispering back, “Good morning, my love.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come fine me on Twitter as kirakanjo!


End file.
